Así es como sucede
by purpletrash
Summary: "¿Y saben qué? Aún no me lo creo, ¡de verdad! No puedo creer que esté enamorada de él. Ni siquiera me creo que estoy enamorada... Pero bueno, así es como sucede." Telink. WW. PH. :EDIT:


**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece. Todo esto está hecho sin fines de lucro. Sólo por diversión.

**Nombre:** Así es como sucede.

**Pareja:** Telink.

**Advertencias:** /.

_"- Señorita Tetra, ¿está segura de que no le gusta Link?_

_\- ¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?! ¡Claro que no!"_

Pero ahora ya no estoy tan segura de ello...

¡Demonios! ¡No debí de razonarlo! ¡Si quiera pensarlo! Ugh... Estaba mejor cuando estos sentimientos tontos estaban ocultos. Demonios, no puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

Es que jamás lo pensé. Eso jamás había pasado por mi cabeza. Yo... Simplemente actuaba por instintos hacía él. Mis sonrojos, mis miradas... Jamás creí que era por eso... ¡Joder!

Y es que... ¿Yo? ¿Enamorada? ¿De ese engendro? ¿De uno de mis lacayos? Tenía que ser una mala broma. Y muy mala. De un terrible mal gusto. Como las de Niko.

Cuando le vi por primera vez, hace tres años, no vi nada especial en él. Sólo otro niñato, nadie que fuese digno de mi presencia. Sin embargo, su fuerza y determinación, el querer salvar a su hermana a pesar de todas las dificultades, de ir a ese lugar maldito, eso, eso me interesó.

Y luego cuando me salvó, sin pedir nada a cambio, él sabía que no iba a obtener nada, ¿por qué lo hizo entonces? ¿Por qué arriesgar tu vida por alguien que apenas conoces y qué te trató mal apenas un "hola"? Aunque vamos... Yo también salvé su vida antes que saltase del barranco ese. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué era un rito? ¿Le iban a aparecer alitas de pollito mágicamente para rescatar a su hermana?

_Tetra, se razonable. Su hermana estaba en peligro._

\- Blasfemias que dices conciencia -Sí, estaba hablando con mi conciencia. Genial. Estoy loca.

_Tú le ayudaste también._

\- Fue una forma de "pagarle" la "ayuda" que me dio. Nada más.

_Le quieres._

\- No, joder, déjame en paz. Estás demente.

_Yo no soy la que está hablando sola._

\- ¡Ugh! -Cogí una almohada de mi cama y la lancé contra la puerta.

Corrección. Contra alguien.

\- ¿¡Tetras, eres tonta o tomas agua de mar!? -Tenía que ser este. Joder, justo con la persona que menos quería hablar. Estoy enojada con él por culpa de él... O más bien, estoy enojada conmigo misma por culpa de él porque me confunde y... ¡Ugh! ¡Deja mi mente tranquila!

\- ¿Qué son esas confianzas, eh? -Llevé las manos a mi cintura, mirándole con cierto enojo. Bueno, cierto enojo no, la verdad podría haber lanzado fuego por la nariz de la rabia, pero no por la confianza, eso no me disgustaba, me gustaba... ¡Maldición! ¡Es por eso! ¡No quiero pensar en eso! Y él no tiene la culpa pero... Ugh, maldito Link.

\- ¿Por qué me has lanzado eso? -Cogió la almohada del piso y me la entregó. La tomé bruscamente, sin siquiera mirarlo, seguro que si lo hacía me sonrojaría como una idiota y no, eso no pasará. No es digno de mi- ¿Tetra?

\- "Eso" se llama almohada, "héroe"- Dije a la vez que la dejaba en la cama. Noté como rodó los ojos con fastidio.

\- De verdad, Tetra. No te soporto ni un poco.

Soy insoportable.

Él piensa que soy insoportable.

\- Lo siento -Mascullé, mirando todavía a la almohada, causante de todos mis problemas ahora. Ya me las vería contigo luego, sí, te quitaré todas las plumas y te dejaré vacía. Sí.

... Debo estar lo suficientemente mal para pensar en vengarme de una almohada.

Y para pedirle disculpas. A Link, claro. No le pediría perdón a una almohada. Pfff.

\- ¿Has dicho lo siento? -Me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, no creyéndoselo. Oh no, ni creas que lo repetiré.

\- Si no lo escuchaste, pues que pena por ti.

\- ... Eres extraña -Levanté los hombros, ignorando su comentario. ¿Cuántas veces no me habían dicho eso?

\- Soy extraña, tal vez, pero sigo siendo tu capitana y me obedeces en lo que diga o puedes ir y caminar por la borda, así de fácil.

\- Agresiva -Bastante.

\- De todos modos, ¿qué haces en mí habitación y cómo has entrado? -Me acerqué a él, señalándole con el dedo, acusadoramente. Se supone que nadie puede entrar a mi cuarto, no sé porque este tonto lo hace. Y no sé porque lo dejo. Debería de ya estarle pateando sus partes nobles fuera de mi habitación.

\- He escuchado como pisoteabas fuerte y golpeabas cosas y me he preocupado -Se encogió de hombros, mirando al piso. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecerse.

Joder. Joder.

\- ¿Tetra? ¿Te sientes bien? Tienes la cara roja -Se acercó, poniendo su mano en mi frente para comprobar si estaba con fiebre o algo. En esos momentos hubiese deseado tener fiebre y un mil enfermedades a sentirme tan humillada y tonta como para sonrojarme y sentir mi corazón yéndose al fondo del mar.

Pero a la vez... El hecho de que se preocupase por mí, de que viniese a verme cada que sentía que algo estaba mal, maldita sea, todo eso me hacía feliz. Su sonrisa de idiota cada que veía algo que le gustaba. Cuando raramente aparecían delfines en el océano y se emocionaba al punto de casi caerse por la borda. Incluso cuando estaba enojado conmigo me encantaba. Dolía, pero me encantaba verle, porque al menos sabía que si se enojaba era porque le importaba.

Y hasta ahora me vengo a dar cuenta de...

De que quiero al idiota este.

A mí héroe.

\- ¿Tetr-?

Lo callé. No quería que hablara ahora y dijera alguna cosa que matase el momento. Lo callé. No con mi mano, ni con un golpe, no, lo callé con mis labios. Lo tomé del cuello de la camisa y le besé, como toda una inexperta, sí, pero él no se quedaba atrás. Parecíamos dos momias juntando sus muertos labios, pero eso era, juntando los labios. Un beso. Mi primer beso. Su primer beso. Nuestro primer beso.

Pronto algo sucedió. Solté su agarré y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello al sentir sus manos colocarse en mi cintura y apegarme a él. El beso dejó de ser de dos inexpertos con labios de muertos. Ahora se movían, habían cobrado vida (nuestros labios eh, no las momias). Le quité el gorro para poder jugar con su cabello entre mis manos mientras disfrutaba de sus labios, de su sabor inexplicablemente mentolado.

Y el aire se me estaba acabando.

Pero no quería dejarlo.

Pero me iba a morir.

Aunque moriría en sus brazos.

Vale ya, ahora sí, hay que ponerle un alto a esto porque, quererle es una cosa, ser cursi y melosa ya es otra.

Creo que él pensó lo mismo que yo, porque se alejó lentamente, haciendo que de manera instantanea abriera los ojos. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y podía notar como su respiración agitaba se iba calmando poco a poco, tanto como la mía.

\- Tetra... -Susurró todavía muy cerca de mis labios. Apoyé mi frente con la suya y seguí jugando con su cabello.

\- Link, Link, Link, ¿qué demonios me has hecho? -Le pregunté de manera burlona, mirando como una sonrisa boba se formaba en sus labios.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho tú? -Y abrió los ojos. Aquellos ojos que se conectaron con los míos apenas verlos.

\- Tendrás que darme una buena excusa.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Claro! ¡No puedes ir por la vida besando a tú capitana! -Solté una risilla al ver como su expresión de tonto enamorado desaparecía para dar paso a una mirada llena de perplejidad.

\- ¡Pero si tú me has besado!

\- ¿Yo? Pfff -Lo aparté de mí a la vez que dejaba escapar una carcajada fuerte, llena de sarcasmo- En tus sueños, héroe -Me volteé, lista para salir de mi habitación en busca de los demás, que seguramente ya se estaban imaginando cosas que no eran...

\- Tetra -Sentí como me tomaba de la mano, atrayéndome de nuevo a su cuerpo, antes de que pudiese decir algo o siquiera cerrar los ojos, sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos. Quizás fue un corto beso, quizás, pero bueno, beso es beso- Ahora sí puedes decir que soy yo el que te ha besado -Dijo al separarse, con una sonrisa cargada de picardía que no le quedaba para nada.

\- Eres un idiota -Golpeé su hombro, el cual él recibió gustosamente con una mirada de dolor.

\- Y tú una insoportable... Pero ¿sabes?

\- Yo todo lo sé -Proclamé triunfante, sonriendo para mi misma. Él sólo rodó los ojos para luego abrazarme fuertemente, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Sentí mis mejillas arder. Era demasiado tierno, demasiado lindo para ser yo quien esté involucrada en esto.

\- Aunque seas una mandona insoportable... No sabes cuanto te quiero.

Odio las cursilerías, las detesto, las aborrezco con todo mi cuerpo y alma... Pero... Pero por él creo que haré una pequeña, pequeña y casi inexistente excepción... ¿Por qué? Porque también le quiero, mucho, muchísimo. Joder, no me creo que diga esto pero... Demonios, lo amo.

\- Tú tampoco sabes lo mucho que... -Tomé aire, susurrando lo siguiente cerca de su oído. Seguro ya estaba todo rojo- Lo mucho que me quiero... -Sonreí victoriosa al ver como suspiraba resignado.

\- Eres imposible -Se alejó y negó con la cabeza. Yo reí, porque a pesar de ser la insoportable que soy, este tontuelo me seguía queriendo.

\- Soy tú imposible -Afirmé, riendo.

\- Mi imposible muy posible -Rió conmigo.

¿Y saben qué? Aún no me lo creo, ¡de verdad! No puedo creer que esté enamorada de él. Ni siquiera creo que estoy enamorada... Pero bueno, así es como sucede. Es como el hecho de ser princesa. Jamás pensé que lo sería, si quiera se pasó por mi cabeza, peeeeero resulté ser la dominante de Hyrule entero. Pues eso. Mi vida está llena de sorpresas.

Aunque claro, no me sorprende que él esté coladito por mí porque ¿quién no lo estaría?


End file.
